fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Asane Miyuki
Asane Miyuki is a part of the legend of Project! (Pro!) Vocaloid Maid. She is a girl. She is an 11 year old otaku. Her Japanese Name is 朝音ミユキ. Design Just like a maid, but medium sleeved dressed, and has orange and white coloring. She has white socks, and orange shoes. She has short pink hair and one pink eye. Personality A caring type of girl. She is generous, intelligent, and diligent, but is often forgetful. She is also loyal to the people that she meets and is almost never in a bad mood. She was born on July 21st. She is a deredere, a little kuudere. She is series number Pro1. Biography Miyuki is from Malaysia; in the future she is considered Fanloid2. She likes to sing and is a Project! (Pro!) Vocaloid Maid, one of the first. She can speak most languages, but has a difficult time with French and often mispronounces Japanese words. She has a film named 'Spring Holiday/春休日/Haru Kyuujitsu' with another Vocaloid, UTAUloid. Her parents and her cat, Momo, died 5 years after her birth. She currently has a cat named Bebe and also three-headed red dragon, called Trio. Her best friend, Tami Sugorui, keeps her company when she sings. She is also a good cook. Her character item is Minutemaid orange juice. Voice configuration Miyuki has a high, but soft and gentle voice. Notable media Miyuki has a background character setting: She is an idol-in-training, and was supposed to debut soon. But misfortune befalls her agency, it was decided that the agency will go out of business in 6 months' time, lack of finance and also the head of the agency fell sick, and they thought they could no longer help her debut. Miyuki's manager said that at least, she wanted to fulfill her boss' dream, which was to have their idol stand on the stage of Malaysia Dome and perform in front of a full-seated crowd. Miyuki then proclaimed that she will work hard to gather at least 30,000 fans around the web, find sponsors and make this dream happen. And that was the start of her challenge. So, in 170 days, if they can get 30,000 fans on Facebook then Miyuki will officially have her debut. It was also hinted on the website that something interesting will happen once they reach 15,000 fans. The fact that she's a VOCALOID was also backed up by the art, her character design was drawn none other than TamaTomato. All we can do now is to support Asane Miyuki and see what's gonna happen! Additional info Relationships -'UTAUloid' -'Vocaloid' She doesn't have any Genderbends ,but she has a two Male cousins,Takara and Tomi (They are twins). Appearances She is everywhere,especially in your brain and heart! :) Trivia SUPPORT ASANE MIYUKI PLEASE (Miku Hatsune is singing an original on support on Miyuki) Malaysia has come up with a mascot/character to promote Malaysia, and her name is Asane Miyuki. She is a possible vocaloid 2 if you support her on Facebook likes Goal is 30,000 Likes. Recently, it has been rumored that she might actually be a new VOCALOID based on her Likes! Gallery unknown-icon.png| External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original